Dragonball Z: Time Patrol
by Crush48
Summary: Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. have finally become adults, and they have an uncanny resemblance to Goku and Vegeta, their ancestors! What happens when they are sent a century into the past? Find out in this wacky adventure. They meet their great-great grandpas!
1. Chapter 1: Meet your Ancestors, part 1

Dragon Ball Z: Time Patrol

**Author Note: **

**Goku Jr's age: 18**

**Vegeta Jr's age: 18**

**Bulma Jr(Vegeta Jr's mother) age: 36**

**Chi-Chi Jr(Goku Jr's mom) age: 36**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet your ancestors! Part 1**

Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were currently enrolled in Orange Star High School. Much has changed since the long time ago when Goku and his friends were still among the living. Now the mantle has been passed down to the generations to Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. ( Until the next chapter, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. will be referred to as Goku and Vegeta.)

Goku Jr. was the spitting image of Goku in his youth, except that his eyes were more rounder when he had a happy expression. Vegeta Jr. looked like an exact copy of _his _great-great-grandfather, though his face wasn't as hardened looking.

Vegeta was the 'popular' kid in school, and the girls were all over him. Goku was his best bud, and they often got into many mishaps. Vegeta seemed to have inherited his grandpa Trunk's personality, and Goku was more like his grandpa Gohan (The half-Saiyan) in attitude.

The professor, who looked very tired, was giving a rather boring lecture on why one should never put a capsule inside of another capsule. The professor himself seemed to be dozing off at his own speech, as he stood on the podium that was placed in the front of the room in front of a holographic projector.

"Now, the ancient Wart-toad, now known to be an endangered species...", the professor said in a monotone voice.

'Good grief, this is so boring. I already know all this stuff', thought Vegeta arrogantly. He could back up his claim too, because his mom always taught him some advanced formulas after he would finish training. His mom actually helped with training, seeing as she was stronger than the average woman on Earth. Vegeta decided he would do some extra training. As the professor finished his lecture, he noticed he dozed off when he started the tape on the wart-toad. Vegeta activated the hologram projector he built, and placed it under his area on the counter. A holographic image of him and Goku appeared, with them spontaneously going from looking in th general direction of the movie to writing in a notebook. Vegeta shook Goku's shoulder, who had dozed off during the first 2 seconds of the lecture.

"Hey Goku, wake up.", Vegeta said quietly, so as not to wake the professor.

"Hmm. Huh? What is it 'Geta?", Goku said as he started to become fully aware of his surroundings after his 'nap'.

"We're going to Capsule Corp, let's go train.", Vegeta said with a smirk, reminescent of his Great-great Grandfather who he was named after.

At Vegeta's request, Goku's face lightened up from it's exhausted look. "Ok!", said Goku in a whisper, excitedly. Training was himself and Vegeta's favorite past-time. It was their equivalent to what one would do if they're extremely bored. With the convience of the hologram projectors, the duo quickly ran out of the room. As they made their way towards where the Gravity Room would be, Vegeta stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall.

"What's wrong Vegeta?", said Goku worriedly. Vegeta pointed around the corner and then placed his finger to his own mouth in a 'ssh' gesture. Goku looked around the corner and saw who it was. Bulma Jr was sleeping on the couch, with 5 empty ramen containers sitting on a table nearby (Remember that Vegeta Jr's mother is part saiyan). The T.V was on with an announcer forecasting the weather.

Goku looked at Vegeta and nodded, signalling that he understood. They would sneak past and get to the lab. Supressing their energy, they ninja-ed their way to the entrance of the lab.

Vegeta turned and clapped his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Ha, I bet mom's going to be mad she taught us how to supress our energy all thise years ago! That came in handy!", Vegeta said excitedly. They now had the time to train to their heart's content. Vegeta punched in the keycode that would unlock the door that would lead to the indoor gravity room. As they walked down the hall, Vegeta noticed an invention he hadn't seen before. He walked a little closer to it, not trying to supress his curiosity.

"Hey 'Geta, come on.", Goku said, catching up to Vegeta, who had stopped to look at some giant machine. "Hey, what is that anyway?", He asked, also taking a closer look at the strange machine.

"Looks like an EZ bake oven. A really _huge _one.", Goku said naively, much to Vegeta's minor annoyance.

"You're such an idiot.", Vegeta said, a tone of friendly banter. Vegeta stepped inside, wondering if he would find any indication of what the device was called.

The inside of the 'Oven' as Goku called it, looked more like a Museum elevator to Vegeta. The walls were smooth, and there was a panel on the right by the door. Numbers 0-10 were on the panel.

"Hmm, what would a pseudo-elevator be doing in here. If I didn't know any better, Sci-fi movies show that elevators could be time machines. Hmm. Grandpa once told me about a time machine-"

Tappity-Tap-Tap...

Vegeta turned around behind him to see Goku tapping buttons randomly on the panel.

"Wait, Goku what are you doing!", Vegeta said, smacking Goku's hand away from the panel. He was getting an odd sense of something about to happen, something weird...

Goku started laughing innocently. "I don't know!", Goku said, Vegeta with a shocked look on his face.

"What?", Goku asked. He didn't know what he did wrong.

Vegeta sighed angrily before calming down. He decided to investigate more of this device, when he noticed a grime covered tablet nailed to the bottom corner of one of the walls. His eyes widened upon what he saw after he blew the grime off.

Chrono-Displacement Portal Device

"Oh crap...Goku you IDIOT!", Vegeta yelled as the machine sprung to life, and the device disappeared, along with its two occupants...


	2. Chapter 2: Vegeta, Meet Vegeta!

Dragon Ball Z: Time Patrol

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 2**

**Vegeta, Meet Vegeta!**

"Ugh...My head...", Vegeta Jr. massaged his temples, which were giving him a headache. Then he remembered what happened. Goku went and did something stupid by activating the time machine...Vegeta frantically looked around trying to see if they went too far back or something. Standing up and composing himself, he looked and saw that the entrance to Capsule Corp. was still there.

'Ok, that's good.', Vegeta Jr. thought. Looking down, he saw Goku Jr. sleeping. He rolled his eyes and shook him awake. Goku Jr slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. "Hey, how the heck did we get outside?", he asked quickly.

"I dunno, let's go back inside." As they walked back to the entrance, he noticed something weird. There were cars with moving circles under them along with the floating cars he was familiar with. "Hm. That's weird.", Vegeta Jr. commented.

When they got to the lobby, Vegeta walked over to the Gravity Room Chamber. "Uhh, 'Geta, this place seems different somehow.", Goku Jr. said, while looking at the door. "Yea, I noticed that too. This GR looks different, smaller even. And it's active..." Vegeta Jr. sighed and opened the door, the moment he stepped in, he noticed the gravity was more intense in here. He also saw someone in another room inside the chamber doing pushups.

"1,999. 2,000.", said the person in the other room. Vegeta Jr. walked a bit further inside the gravity room. "Hey, Goku, there's someone else here.", Vegeta Jr. said to his friend. "And watch your step, the gravity's on.", he cautioned. Vegeta Jr. snuck closer to the hall, forgetting to suppress his energy in all the excitement. Goku Jr. was close behind him.

"Hey, who's there!", yelled the person in the room.

"Crap, he knows were here!", Vegeta Jr. said to Goku.

"It's the pizza delivery man.", Vegeta Jr. said in his best impersonation.

"I don't have time for games.", the mysterious figure grumbled as he wlked into the room the mischevious duo were currently in.

Vegeta had the towel over his face as he continued grumbling. "Stupid Earth and their stupid Earth customs and-", Once he removed the towel from his previously sweating head, he got a good look at the two. His eyes widened.

"What the-", Vegeta said quietly. He was interrupted when Goku Jr. smiled and said "Hey, there's two of you!", whilst pointing at both with either hand. Vegeta and Vegeta Jr. looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Vegeta scowled.

"Damn. I bet that woman has been working on cloning. I told her not to-Augh!", Vegeta complained as he pushed his way past Vegeta Jr, and to confront his wife. After he left, Vegeta Jr rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"We have to find a way to get back home.", Goku Jr finally said, after an uncomfortable silence.

"I agree. But we don't have our own time machine. We'll need to find another genius to build one. I don't know how to make one.", Vegeta Jr said, thinking.

Goku Jr paced back and forth, and a metaphorical light bulb turned on in his head. He snapped his fingers, eager to relay his new information.

"Maybe we could try asking your mom's ancestor!", Goku said, snapping his fingers. Vegeta smiled, an expression that would look uncharacteristic on his ancestor. "That's a great idea, let's go to the living room. Let's go!", Vegeta Jr. said, dashing back to the inside of Capsule Corp, with Goku Jr following close behind.

Vegeta angrily made his way towards his and Bulma's living room. "Woman!", he shouted. Not getting a response, he went back to the hallway, "Woman!", he repeated.

"Sheesh, Vegeta, I have a name, you can use it any time now!", Bulma responded Hotly, walking out of the large closet, from rearranging the clothes.

"Did you clone me?", Vegeta asked simply. Bulma raised an eyebrow, as that was a rather out of the blue question. "Clone you? You? It's bad enough around here with just one of you!", Bulma said. Vegeta sighed angrily as he sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed. "Well I saw a clone, or look-alike of me in the Gravity room. Care to explain that?", Vegeta said stubbornly, not giving up the fact that Bulma might have something to do with it.

As Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr walked through the halls of Capsule Corp, towards the living room, he saw a lavender haired teenager walking towards them, obviously not noticing the two. He was working on a PDA with a stylus, with his head bowed. After he walked past, Goku Jr. asked Vegeta Jr.,

"Wasn't that your Grandpa Trunks?"

"Yea, I think it was.", Vegeta Jr replied, with a quick glance at Trunks, then opening the door to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3: Goku, meet Goku!

Dragon Ball Z: Time Patrol

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 3**

**Goku, meet Goku!**

Goku and Vegeta Jr. waited inside the living room for a painstakingly...30 seconds and decided it was time to do some adventuring, or at least, that's what Goku Jr. wanted to do.

"Vegeta, I'm going to take a look around. See ya in 5 minutes!", Goku Jr. said cheerfully. Before he could hear Vegeta Jr's response, he ran out of the door. Walking leisurely through the hallway, an important thought ran through his head. 'I wonder where I can find some food', he thought. Searching through the rooms, not bothering to be exactly secretive, he opened each door, saying "Nope!", id it was the incorrect door. He heard noise coming from one room.

"Hmm, maybe it's that T.V. Dinner I heard about in the archives.", opening the door slightly, he peered around the door frame with a serious look on his face. All he saw was some girl with blue hair who looked a bit like Vegeta Jr's mom. The girl didn't notice, as she was writing in some notepad with earphones on. The loud music was apparently coming from her I-pod. Goku Jr. slowly closed the door, whispering:

"Sorry."

Continuing down the hallway, Goku Jr. heard dishes clattering. Goku Jr. thought quickly. Dishes+Noise= Food. Quickly following the noise, he finally found the place he was looking for. Their was a large refrigerator, which had to have been the size of a whole side of the wall. Quickly opening the fridge he pulled out all edible foods. M&M's, Ice-Cream bites, Ice Cream sandwiches, Lemonade...

After grabbing his share of food, he sat down and began to eat, when he noticed munching sounds across the table. He looked up and saw 20 empty bowls of some food. When he looked at the culprit, he looked like...himself! The even weirder thing was that he was wearing a Blue Gi with a white belt! It looked exactly like the blue headband he wears!

The munching noises stopped and the man slowly looked up from his food. As they looked at each other, the man broke the silence.

"Gothen? Wid you thwange thour thair?"( Goten? did you change your hair?), he said, with food in his mouth.

"Huh? That's my grandpa!", Goku Jr. responded. The man almost spit out the mountain of food that was lodged in his mouth. Instead, he managed to make a weird choking sound before swallowing.

"W-what?", the man said in between pants.

"Hey, what's your name", Goku Jr. asked. At that question, the man realized this couldn't be Goten. Under closer inspection, the boy wore a blue shirt that looked alot like his, red fighting boots he's never seen before, and a blue headband. This was a weird one, the man thought to himself.

"Well, my names Goku!", Goku said cheerfully.

"Wow, really? My name's Goku, too! Goku Jr! Nice to meet you!", Goku Jr said, offering his hand. Goku shook his hand, laughing lightly.

"Wow! I didn't know there were other Goku's around!", Goku laughed. Goku Jr laughed too, and they started talking.

"Wow, so you've been to a tournament, and your a time traveler! That's great! So that makes me your great-great-great-great...uh.", Goku lost count of how many greats he said. "Well, that makes me a great grandpa!"

"You look just like you did when I first met you."

"Really? How?"

"You said you left with a dragon and became part of the dragonballs. You had appeared and helped me out when I was real young.", Goku Jr. said, remembering the day well, when he went off on the journey to help his grandma Pan.

'I left with a dragon? I can't really think of being away from my friends that long. What did Chi-Chi think of that?', Goku thought to himself. He really couldn't fathom being away from family that long. Well, he probably wouldn't do that anyway, he thought. He continued to listen to the time traveler's adventures, as he talked of some evil witch named Mamba.


End file.
